Παράδοξο EPR
Πείραμα EPR EPR Paradox thumb|300px| [[Παράδοξο EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράδοξο EPR The EPR thought experiment, performed with electron pairs. A source (center) sends particles toward two observers electrons, to Alice (left) and to Bob (right), who can perform spin measurements.]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Παραδοξότητα ---- Παράδοξο Λογικό Παράδοξο Επιστημονικό Παράδοξο ---- Επιστημονικά Παράδοξα Λογικά Παράδοξα Φιλοσοφικά Παράδοξα ---- Φυσικά Παράδοξα Κβαντικά Παράδοξα Σχετικιστικά Παράδοξα ---- Μαθηματικά Παράδοξα Χημικά Παράδοξα Βιολογικά Παράδοξα Γεωλογικά Παράδοξα Οικονομικά Παράδοξα ]] - Ένα Κβαντικό Παράδοξο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "EPR" αποτελεί αρκτικόλεξο των ονομάτων Einstein, Podolsky, Rosen. Εισαγωγή Στον κβαντικό κόσμο, ένα ηλεκτρόνιο σε ένα άτομο δεν έχει μια καθορισμένη θέση, παρά μια σειρά από πιθανές θέσεις, η καθεμία από τις οποίες περιγράφεται από μια διαφορετική Κβαντική Κατάσταση. Η Κβαντική Θεωρία είναι σε θέση να μας δώσει την πιθανότητα με την οποία το ηλεκτρόνιο μπορεί να βρεθεί σε μια από τις πιθανές καταστάσεις, με την βοήθεια ορισμένων εξισώσεων. Η κβαντική άποψη της περίπτωσης αυτής είναι ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν βρίσκεται σε μια θέση αλλά σε πολλές θέσεις ταυτόχρονα - βρίσκεται δηλαδή σε μια υπέρθεση καταστάσεων. Και το σπουδαιότερο, δεν έχει νόημα να προσπαθούμε να περιγράφουμε τη θέση ενός ηλεκτρονίου, έως ότου πραγματοποιηθεί μια μέτρηση. Όταν θα κάνουμε μια μέτρηση, τότε η μέτρηση καταστρέφει την υπέρθεση (και την αβεβαιότητα), και αναγκάζει το σωματίδιο να καταλάβει μια συγκεκριμένη θέση ή καλύτερα να αποκαλύψει όχι τις πιθανές αλλά τις πραγματικές τιμές της ορμής και της θέσης που έχει. Ο Einstein διαφώνησε με την εξήγηση αυτή: Στο υπόβαθρο της κβαντικής Θεωρίας έπρεπε να βρίσκεται ένας "Κλασσικός Κόσμος" στον οποίο τα Φυσικά Μεγέθη ενός σωματιδίου - όπως είναι για παράδειγμα η θέση και η ορμή του, έχουν πραγματικές, προϋπάρχουσες τιμές. Περιγραφή Έτσι, το 1935 ο Einstein, ο Boris Podolsky και ο Nathan Rosen, επινόησαν ένα νοητικό "πείραμα", (Πείραμα EPR) από τα αρχικά των επιστημόνων, που σχεδιάστηκε για να δείξει ότι η Κβαντική Θεωρία δίνει μια ατελή άποψη της πραγματικότητας. Δηλαδή να συνδέεται η μέτρηση μιας τιμής ενός μεγέθους κάποιου σωματιδίου, με την τιμή ενός άλλου σωματιδίου, έστω και αν αυτό βρίσκεται σε μεγάλη απόσταση από το πρώτο. Στο Πείραμα EPR θεωρούμε ένα σύστημα αποτελούμενο από δύο σωματίδια Α και Β, μηδενικού ολικού spin, τα οποία έχουν αλληλεπιδράσει για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα και στη συνέχεια διαχωρίζονται ώστε να διατηρείται το ολικό τους spin σταθερό. Μετά το διαχωρισμό τους, μετράμε μία από τις συνιστώσες του spin του σωματιδίου Α. Μπορούμε τότε, χωρίς να πραγματοποιήσουμε καμιά μέτρηση στο Β, να προβλέψουμε με βεβαιότητα την τιμή της αντίστοιχης συνιστώσας του ότι θα είναι αντίθετη αυτής του Α. Για τον Einstein, η δυνατότητα να προβλέψουμε ένα στοιχείο του Β, αποδεικνύει πως η θεωρία δεν είναι πλήρης αφού δεν εξηγεί πως το ένα σωματίδιο επηρεάζει το άλλο. Αν δεχθούμε ότι το spin αυτού που μετράμε δεν είναι καθορισμένο αλλά ορίζεται τη στιγμή της μέτρησης, τότε αυτό το σωματίδιο αυτό θα πρέπει ακαριαία να καθορίζει την τιμή του spin του Β σε οσοδήποτε μεγάλη απόσταση βρίσκεται αυτό. Όμως, μια τέτοια αλληλεπίδραση ταχύτερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη Θεωρία Σχετικότητας και αυτό ακριβώς αποτελεί το παράδοξο EPR. Για τον Bohr αντίθετα, η συσχέτιση αποτελεί μια ιδιότητα του Κόσμου στον οποίο ζούμε. Τα συσχετισμένα σωματίδια αποτελούν θεμελιώδη τμήματα του ίδιου κβαντικού συστήματος ανεξάρτητα της μεταξύ τους απόστασης. Χωρίς κανένα σήμα να ανταλλάσσεται μεταξύ τους, και ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο μακριά βρίσκεται το ένα από το άλλο, συνεργάζονται κατά τη στιγμή της μέτρησης. Η γνώση της κβαντικής κατάστασης, όπως είναι για παράδειγμα η θέση του ενός σωματιδίου, αποκαλύπτει την Κβαντική Κατάσταση και του άλλου. Μαθηματική Περιγραφή Ο βαθμός της ελευθερίας του spin ενός ηλεκτρονίου μπορεί να συσχετισθεί με ένα δισ-διάστατο Χώρο Hilbert H, όπου το κάθε διάνυσμα του Χώρου αντιστοιχεί σε μια spin κβαντική κατάσταση. Οι κβαντικοί τελεστές που αντιστοιχούν στις κατευθύνσεις x, y και z, είναι αντίστοιχα Sx , Sy και Sz, και μπορούν να σχετισθούν με τις μήτρες Pauli: S_x = \frac{\hbar}{2} \begin{bmatrix} 0&1\\1&0\end{bmatrix}, \quad S_y = \frac{\hbar}{2} \begin{bmatrix} 0&-i\\i&0\end{bmatrix}, \quad S_z = \frac{\hbar}{2} \begin{bmatrix} 1&0\\0&-1\end{bmatrix} :όπου \hbar αντιπροσωπεύει την σταθερά δράσης Planck διηρεμένη δια 2π. Στην συνέχεια παρουσιάζεται μία απλοποιημένη παραλλαγή του ιδεατού πειράματος EPR όπως τυποποιήθηκε από τον David Bohm. Υποθέτουμε ότι μία πηγή εκπέμπει ηλεκτρονιακά ζεύγη, το ένα σωματίδιο από τα ζεύγη αποστέλλεται στην κατεύθυνση του παρατηρητή A (= Alice), and το άλλο στην κατεύθυνση του παρατηρητή B( = Bob). Σύμφωνα με την Κβαντική Θεωρία, μπορούμε να προσαρμόσουμε την πηγή έτσι ώστε καθε εκπεμπόμενο ηλεκτρονιακό ζεύγος να καταλαμβάνει μία κβαντική κατάσταση ενός σπινώδους απλοειδούς (spin singleton). This can be described as quantum overlapping of two states, indicated by I and II. * In state I, the electron A has spin parallel to the z ( + z ) axis and the electron B spin is antiparallel to the z (-z ) axis . * In state II, electron A has spin -z and electron B has spin + z . It is therefore impossible to associate a spin state of one of the two electrons in the spin singlet: electrons are thus called entangled , i.e. interlaced. Οι ιδιοκαταστάσεις του Sz εκφράζονται από: : \left|+z\right\rang \leftrightarrow \begin{bmatrix}1\\0\end{bmatrix}, \quad \left|-z\right\rang \leftrightarrow \begin{bmatrix}0\\1\end{bmatrix} ενώ οι ιδιοκαταστάσεις του Sx εκφράζονται από: : \left|+x\right\rang \leftrightarrow \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \begin{bmatrix}1\\1\end{bmatrix}, \quad \left|-x\right\rang \leftrightarrow \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \begin{bmatrix}1\\-1\end{bmatrix} Ο Χώρος Hilbert για το ηλεκτρονιακό ζεύγος είναι H \otimes H , δηλαδή το τανυστικό γινόμενο των δύο Χώρων Hilbert του κάθε μέλους του ζεύγους. Lo stato di spin di singoletto è : \left|\psi\right\rang = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \bigg(\left|+z\right\rang \otimes \left|-z\right\rang - \left|-z\right\rang \otimes \left|+z\right\rang \bigg) dove i due termini nel membro a destra stanno per ciò che più sopra è stato chiamato stato I e stato II. A partire da queste equazioni, si può mostrare che lo spin di singoletto è scrivibile come : \left|\psi\right\rang = \frac{-1}{\sqrt{2}} \bigg(\left|+x\right\rang \otimes \left|-x\right\rang - \left|-x\right\rang \otimes \left|+x\right\rang \bigg) dove i termini del membro a destra sono quello che è stato chiamato stato Ia e stato IIa. Per illustrare come questo comporti la violazione del realismo locale, è necessario mostrare che dopo la misura effettuata da Alice di Sz (o di Sx), il valore misurato da Bob di Sz (o di Sx) è determinato univocamente e per questo corrisponde ad un "elemento fisico di realtà". Questo fatto discende dalla teoria della misura adottata in meccanica quantistica. Quando si effettua la misura S''z, lo stato ψ del sistema collassa dentro un autovettore di ''S''z. Se il risultato della misura è ''+z, ciò significa che immediatamente subito dopo la misurazione lo stato ψ del sistema è sottoposto ad una proiezione ortogonale nello spazio degli stati della forma : \left| +z \right\rangle \otimes \left| \phi\right\rangle \quad \phi \in H Per il singoletto di spin, il nuovo stato è : \left| +z \right\rangle \otimes \left| -z \right\rangle. Analogamente, se la misura di Alice dà ''-z'', il sistema viene sottoposto ad una proiezione ortogonale su : \left| -z \right\rangle \otimes \left| \phi\right\rangle \quad \phi \in H che significa che il nuovo stato è : \left|-z\right\rangle \otimes \left|+z\right\rangle Questo implica che ora la misura di S''z dell'elettrone di Bob è determinata. Sarà ''-z nel primo caso e +z nel secondo caso. Resta solo da mostrare che Sx e Sz non possono possedere contemporaneamente, per la meccanica quantistica, valori definiti. Si potrebbe mostrare in maniera diretta che non esiste nessun vettore che possa essere un autovettore di entrambe le matrici. Più in generale, si può usare il fatto che gli operatori non commutano, : \left[ S_x, S_z\right] = - i\hbar S_y \ne 0 e quindi secondo la relazione di incertezza di Heisenberg : \lang (\Delta S_x)^2 \rang \lang (\Delta S_z)^2 \rang \ge \frac{1}{4} \left|\lang \left[ S_x, S_z\right] \rang \right|^2 si conclude che componente x e componente z devono avere al contempo un'incertezza strettamente maggiore di zero. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μη-τοπικότητα *Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά *Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * top-10-things-faster-than-light * users.sch.gr/apouliassis * ΑΝΙΣΟΤΗΤΕΣ BELL-Παράδοξο EPR * Το «παράδοξο πείραμα EPR» με τις υπερφυσικές συνδέσεις * Paradosso di Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Category: Κβαντικά Παράδοξα